Chocolate Kisses
by Neko Oni
Summary: MatsuHitsu. Matsumoto knows how to distract Hitsugaya from doing paperwork


SUMMARY: Matsumoto knows how to distract Hitsugaya from doing paperwork

WARNINGS: het, citrus (sexual implications and situations), possible OOC

PAIRING: MatsuHitsu

NOTES: I have a version of this that's a little longer with a little more drama/ emotion in it and Matsumoto's also a lot looser in it, but I was lazy when I was typing it up and did this short version.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach and I'm making no money off of this

CHOCOLATE KISSES

by Neko Oni

It was a typical day in Seireitei. The young captain of 10th Division sat at his enormous desk piled high with mountainous stacks of paper that wavered precariously while he scribbled furiously below, trying to get it all done.

On a slightly smaller desk sat a significantly smaller molehill of paper, and a lot more messier, and most of it was incomplete. The chair was empty. The couch was occupied, even though it was only mid-morning.

Lying his brush aside, Hitsugaya sighed, tilted his head back, and cracked his neck. "Oi, Matsumoto, plan on doing any work this century?" He stretched his short arms out, flexing his nimble fingers to get the kinks out.

"I did shum." Her voice was garbled by something in her mouth.

"Its nowhere time for a break. I haven't even gotten a cup of tea yet." He snapped. They were behind on paperwork- as usual- thanks to her slacking. He slouched low in the stiff wooden chair, stretching his legs. His tip toes barely brushed the floor. Why did his predecessor have to be so damn tall?

Snorting, the short taichou pulled himself up, glaring at his fukutaichou. Matsumoto's long, lean body stretched the length of the couch, her feet crossed and propped up on the armrest. Her haori hung more open than usual, leaving her pink nipples exposed. Her head tilted back, long wavy hair tumbling onto the polished wooden floor.

"But we worked all day yesterday and half of last night, when I should've been out drinking with Ikkaku and Renji, and the only reason we stopped was because you passed out." She whined. She had chocolate smeared around her lips. "We've been working extra, extra hard and it feels like we're getting nowhere. It's depressing, and I needed a pick-me-up that'll leave me functional so I can find where your hid my sake later."

Hitsugaya was about to retort when her long fingers reached into a plastic bag on the floor and pulled out something small and wrapped in shiny silver foil. Blue eyes caught teal; she smirked at his shocked expression.

She unwrapped the tiny chocolate, licked her full lips then ran the sweet around them before popping it into her mouth and moaning sensuously, eyes closing. One hand trailed across the exposed flesh of her creamy breasts. She sucked hard on the candy, moaning and arching her back as she rubbed her nipple.

Hitsugaya gulped and closed his own eyes as his blood raced, his body heating up at the sight. How many conquests had she lured into her bed with those tempting, bulging breasts and full, sensuous lips? She was a siren of fire, and her flame had burned many a male and female.

He gripped the desk's edge so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Get to work, Matsumoto." He growled.

Matsumoto pouted at his bowed head. "Ne, taichou…want a bite?" Her voice was sultry and low, hinting at more than a bite of chocolate.

Hitsugaya wouldn't look at her. "Work, Matsumoto." His voice was husky, more breath in it.

She smirked- she was getting to him. "Taichou." She moaned and saw him jerk in response.

"No, Matsumoto."

Fine, if he wouldn't come to her, she'd go to him. She padded softly over to him and grabbed him by his thin shoulders. Teal eyes flew wide open in surprise. He stiffened in her arms, but when her tongue plundered his sweet mouth, his eyes sank shut. He surrendered to her. She tasted of chocolate and sake.

Her arms wrapped around him, pulling the smaller body to her own. Panting heavily, she pulled back, gazing down at him. His eyes glowed a bright turquoise and he licked his kiss-swollen lips. He was beautiful.

"Sure you don't want any chocolate? I'll share." Her warm breath washed over his ear. He shuddered when she licked it, nibbling on his earlobe.

"M-maybe just a bite…" His voice was soft.

"I have some more in my room."

At his nod, she lifted him in her arms, plundering his sweet mouth fervently all the way to her room. Her legs trembled and she grew moist.

Later, she lay sated on her bed, Hitsugaya snuggled at her side. She ran a hand through his fluffy, disheveled hair. He nuzzled closer in his sleep. She popped another chocolate kiss in her mouth.

OWARI


End file.
